Worthless
by SpinThatRecord
Summary: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have finally crossed the line. Their words drive Scootaloo to do some terrible things, good thing Rainbow Dash is there to save her, right? Well, what if the filly isn't thankful? First published story, so please comment what you think! Kinda inspired by the post-crusade Tumblr blog. Edit: New chapter-sequel/epilogue coming soon!


Worthless

They've done it. They've finally done it. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara have finally crossed the line. Calling her 'Blank Flank' and 'Flightless' annoyed her, but had little effect. Although now, she had broken down, ran away, cried. The bullies found her weakness and did not hesitate to use it against her. Their torments still played through her mind.

"Ha! Scootaloo's an orphan! You're flightless, cutie mark-less AND parent-less!"

"They probably didn't want you because you're so worthless."

To make matters worse, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle weren't at school yet.

The orange filly couldn't take it, she ran away to a cliff on the edge of Ponyville. She tried to rearrange her thoughts but to no avail. Every time she tried to think positively a little voice would tell her how worthless she is, and slowly, she was starting to believe it.

Eventually, the little voice told her to end it, and so, here she was, standing on the edge of the cliff. Scootaloo closed her eyes as she said goodbye to Ponyville. She took a deep breath… "1…2…3… JUMP!" The orange filly jumped off the cliff slowly awaiting her end.

She felt something beneath her; it wasn't the ground, though. Whatever she felt beneath her was softer, and she was still… moving? The young pegasus opened her eyes and looked down. She seemed to be on top of a cyan and rainbow blur. Finally she was set on the ground and sat in front of her was Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, what happened there, Squirt?" Rainbow Dash asked.

All the mare was expecting was a simple answer, something like "Sorry Rainbow! I thought I was getting the hang of flying, but I guess I need more practice. Thanks for saving me!" Although, the reply she got was instead a question that had left the rainbow maned mare with a thousand more.

"Why did you catch me?"

"What?" Dash asked, confused.

Scootaloo couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She burst like a balloon. "I said, WHY THE BUCK DID YOU CATCH ME?!"

Rainbow was confused, now all she could do was scream back. "WHY DID I CATCH YOU? WELL MAYBE I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU! YOU WOULD HAVE BUCKING DIED!"

Scootaloo was taken aback by the mare's outburst but still screamed back. "THAT WAS THE IDEA!"

Rainbow Dash finally got it. Scootaloo didn't accidentally fall; she tried to fall, to kill herself.

"You wanted to kill yourself? Scoots, why?" Rainbow asked eyes full of concern.

"B-because I'm worthless." Scootaloo whimpered quietly, yet loud enough for Dash to here.

"You? Worthless? Who said that?" Rainbow could see the tears starting to fall down the filly's face.

"D-diamond Tiara a-and S-silver Spoon."

"And you're going to believe them?"

"YES!"

"Why? They've been teasing you for more than a year then all of a sudden they call you worthless and you're going to believe them?"

"Because they're right!"

"What's their proof? That you can't fly, that you don't have your cutie mark yet? You know that you'll be able to fly and find your special talent soon."

"Yeah, but I'll never have parents!" A look of shock overtook Rainbow Dash's face. "My parents probably knew that I was worthless since I was born so they decided to leave me in a stinking orphanage."

"Scoots, you are anything but worthless, I'm sure you'll do great things in this world. Your parents probably had a good reason to give you up, and I'm sure it was hard for them to do. Don't listen to those bullies. I'm here for you and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Really? Y-you think I'm not worthless? And you're not gonna let anyone hurt me?"

"I know you're not worthless. I also know that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are wrong. I promise I'll protect you, I would never let anypony hurt my… my sister." Rainbow Dash embraced Scootaloo tightly.

"I love you, Dashie."

"I love you, too, Scoots"


End file.
